


The Perks Of Having Katsuki Yuuri's Existence Right There, on Top Of You

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 0.0000001 seconds of fluff but its quickly soiled over, Creampie, M/M, more dirty talk, overstimulated viktor, swapping positions, viktor degrades yuuri, yuuri degrades right the hell back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor finds out first hand that there's a lot more to topping than how easy Yuuri makes it looks.It's best to let the experts take over in these cases.





	The Perks Of Having Katsuki Yuuri's Existence Right There, on Top Of You

"How are you taking it, Yuuri? Feeling alright?" Viktor breathed out against the deep bruise that bloomed over just under Yuuri’s jaw, letting his teeth press down onto the hickey once more before assessing his work. Yuuri was pinned below him, legs loosely wrapped around Viktor and letting him stroke his length, his eyes meeting the older man’s.

Yuuri let a lazy smile grace his lips, stroking up Viktor’s forearm.“ ‘s good, keep going..” he mumbled out, bringing a hand up to brush his fingers through the soaked through silver hair, fisting it and guiding Viktor down to kiss him.

Viktor cupped Yuuri's face with a free hand, kissing him back slowly with his other hand at this hip, and then letting it dip down between Yuuri's thighs to let a finger prod at his entrance. It didn't feel like Yuuri was worked open enough just yet, but Viktor couldn't keep him waiting, not when Yuuri was busying himself gracing Viktor's neck and collarbone with kisses and sucked at the soft, smooth skin there. Far too worked up to leave Yuuri like this.  
  
Looking down at Yuuri only made it worse. He was looking up at the older man through his eyelashes, letting his fingers pull at the hairs on the back of Viktor's neck as he sucked the older man's lip and pulled it between his teeth with just the right amount of pressure for Viktor’s mind to shut off, the desire taking over.  
  
Viktor guided his length to Yuuri's entrance, prodding at the heat before pressing in slowly. The resistance he felt hardly deterred Viktor, he simply spread Yuuri’s ass cheeks before thrusting in more urgently. Yuuri’s back arched off the bed instantly and he groaned into the kiss.  
  
"Aah-Vit-Vitya--" Yuuri gasped into the older man's mouth, hot kisses stealing his breath as the thrusts only came harder and harder, too fast and much more than he was ready for.

Yuuri couldn't relax at the pace Viktor was going, finding himself desperately grabbing at Viktor’s back to keep him level-headed. It was, in fact too much, it was hurting, and he finally managed to pull out of the kiss and held Viktor’s gaze, making him stop. "Viktor wai- no, no seriously stop." Yuuri sat up and held Viktor by his shoulders. “Are you okay?”   
  
Viktor’s heated facade fell. He pulled himself out of Yuuri slowly, apologizing at the discomfort and brought his knees to his chest, eyes cast down to the bed. "N-no, I just..I don't think I can do this as well as you do it, I'm sorry."   
  
“We didn’t have to do this if you weren’t comfortable with it, Viktor. I would’ve understood if you told me.” Yuuri softly assured, reaching out to touch Viktor.

Viktor moved back even farther and buried his face in his arms that held his knees close.

 

"I don't want to hurt you."

 

“Vitya, you didn’t, I swear you didn’t.”

Viktor kept his face hidden.

“Please look at me.”

 

The instant Viktor looked back up, Yuuri dived in to press his lips clumsily against Viktor’s. He pulled back and let himself smirk slightly, “You’re still hard, Viktor.”

There was a low hum in response, Viktor wiggling his toes against the bed and his eyes shifting from Yuuri’s hand, pumping his own length back to full hardness and back up Yuuri. He drew a finger along the dip in Viktor’s ankle teasingly. “I can help you out with that, if you’d like.”   
  
Viktor let a smile through as Yuuri stroked up his thighs, holding the older man by the underside of his thighs and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist. “If you insist,” Viktor eyed the younger man that towered over him and gripped his thighs with aching pressure so good, Viktor’s cock twitched at being manhandled so well.

Yuuri placed a finger at Viktor’s lips, and without any further coaxing needed, took the finger into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue at the underside. He held Yuuri’s gaze under half-lidded bright blue eyes, that snapped wide open when Yuuri slipped a second finger into his mouth and thrusted in until Viktor’s lips were at his knuckles, ravishing the way the older man gagged around his fingers. “That’s payback.” Yuuri smirked maliciously, and pulled his fingers out and leaving a string of saliva to break from Viktor’s lips to his fingers.

Viktor grumbled, letting his head rest against the pillows and letting a leg rest over Yuuri’s shoulder. Soon he felt the first finger press into him and Viktor closed his eyes at the sensation. Yuuri thoroughly yet patiently worked the finger into Viktor, slowly stretching him. The second finger met the first at his entrance and pressed into him, causing Viktor to sigh at the sensational stretch.

He could definitely feel himself needing more lube to keep it going, and so he spat into his hand, pulled Yuuri’s fingers out of him and slipped his own inside, mouth falling open when he felt his fingers stroke at his own prostate.

“Don’t rush yourself, Viktor.”

“Just watch me, please,” Viktor whimpered, clenching against his fingers, scissoring his entrance each time he thrusted in for Yuuri to see. “You’re making me open up for you so  easily like this, without even touching me. Do you like seeing the hole you’re going to claim and make your own?” Viktor moaned out, keeping his legs spread and scissoring his fingers to spread open his entrance.

Yuuri watched with hungry, carnal eyes as a shudder ripped through him.

“Take it, fill me up.”

In no time, Yuuri grabbed Viktor and pulled him into his lap more, lining himself up and thrusting into Viktor with a fluid movement of his hips. “Y-Yuuri, give me a second-”

“You’re taking  _ all _ of my cock in, Vitya.” Yuuri groaned and guided both of Viktor’s legs over his shoulders, allowing him easier access to piston into the older man that gasped and writhed at the harsh thrusts. “You don’t tease the bull and not expect to get the horns, silly,  _ slutty  _ Vitya.”   
  
Viktor grabbed at the sheets to keep himself down against the bed, slowly fraying under the pressure. "You're terrible Yuuri, making me your personal toy- so disgusting..!" Viktor let his head fall back and let out a sob, feeling his climax wash over him and release over his own chest.

“You don’t have any room whatsoever to talk down to me, especially when you’re letting me fuck you open like this.” Yuuri sneered at the sight of Viktor, horribly disheveled and fucked out, and he pressed Viktor’s knees down until they were against the older man’s shoulders, thrusting into him relentlessly and causing the bed to creak under the insistent pressure. His nails dug into Viktor’s thighs as the older man shouted and screamed Yuuri’s name until he finally climaxed, filling Viktor with his hot release.

Viktor’s chest, sticky and coated with his own release heaved and arched as he gasped for air, eyes heavy and mumbling incoherently to himself.

Yuuri let Viktor’s legs rest back down onto the bed, then ever so slowly pulling out. He was met with a steady flow of his own release that Yuuri cleaned up to the best of his abilities, slipping out of the bed to grab a dampened towel to clean off Viktor better.

 

Viktor, exhausted and voice raw moaned lowly at feeling Yuuri clean the sticky release off his chest. “If I ever try to take the lead in bed..just slap me..”

Yuuri giggled, pinching Viktor’s cheek. “Where?”

“Anywhere, I don’t care, just make sure you slap me hard.” Viktor said, allowing a smile back up at Yuuri.


End file.
